Pondering
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: A cute one-shot of Akito and Shigure after curse, very good story you'll love promise! Also K for a little violence from Akito.


**Hey, B Lotusflower here with another one-shot, only in the fruit basket category. Hope you enjoy and review if you want me to continue.**

It was midsummer's day in the Sohma house, Akito watched closely as the rain poured lightly outside drenching the trees and flowers. She sat on her cot memorized by the outside scenery**; **secretly the head of the house loved the rain. For her it brought a slient release as if she could forget the stink of her horrid life.

The curse had broken, but upon her own free will remained at the Sohma house. Shigure had asked her countlessly to come and live with him; but every time the former god refused. And being the stubborn lovesick puppy for his princess; the former dog willingly gave up his home to be with Akito (which nearly was destroyed thanks to Kyo and Yuki's constant fighting).

"That fool." Akito smiled she remembered when he had first spent the night there. She had insisted that Shigure sleep in his assigned room in the house; yet in the middle of the night the cad sneaked into her room and laid beside her. She knew of course and let it go until the next morning when she punished him.

"But Akito I was lonely!" he pouted ducking every time the broom was swung across his head." I don't care it's not right for a woman to sleep in the same room as a man she is not married to!" Akito swung the broom again, this time hitting his arm." Now get out you miserable dog!" Shigure frowned and to Akito's surprise grabbed the broom and tossed it in the hall.

"No." he said his bangs covering his facial expression;" W-what did you say?" Shigure took a few steps until they were inches apart," I said no." Akito shivered, not in sadness but in anger; "How dare you!" Without hesitation, she punched Shigure sending him falling to the ground." Listen Shigure and listen good, our family's curse maybe over but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still the head understood!" He said nothing, only sitting there taking in her words; Akito was right. She was still the head whether the Sohmas liked it or not which is probably why many of them moved from the house.

They did not appreciate her reign; but Shigure was the opposite. He thrived on her authority and power; in fact the dummy couldn't live without her, no matter how much destruction she had caused he would still love her. After all, from where he was the former dog could see Akito struggling to change. But, all Akito needed was someone to give her a reason to and Shigure was that person.

Shigure began to laugh until he was on his back holding his stomach. This of course confused Akito," Ok dog what are you going on about." Shigure stopped, with swift movements he pulled Akito down to join him on the floor; gently wrapping his arms around her." Akito, marry me. I know I have hurt you which led to you to sink deeper into darkness I tried so hard to save you from. I'm sorry but I want you to know that I love you and that I will do anything to stay by your side."

She remained slient taking in his words, a part of her wanted to forgive him for all those years ago. But another wanted toss Shigure out of a window for daring to bring up his sin with her mother. Her answer in that moment would change both their lives; Akito gazed at Shigure his eyes seemed almost pleading. She looked closely seeing the love he had for her; it was in fact real.

Tears whelmed in her eyes, He was telling the truth; Shigure had regretting having to leave her." Yes." Shigure stared in shock," What?" Akito rolled her eyes pulling him to her," Shigure Sohma I will marry." She placed lips on his and tightened her hold around his neck.

That was happened four years ago, the beginning of their union had been rocky; but it reaped a huge benefit." Hey, is she still asleep?" Akito to Shigure then to the small bundle in her arms; the child moved slightly but did not awake." Yes she is still asleep." She then sent a glare to her husband." If you wake her I will kill you."

Shigure only smiled, as he silently crawled into the room. He sat comfortably next to his wife and child; he placed a tender kiss to Akito's cheek." You know we can have another if you want?" he said seductively. Akito frowned, hitting his arm playfully;" Not now you loon, but maybe sometime in the future."


End file.
